


Этот Бентли в огне

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley & Bentley - Freeform, Crowley loves Queen, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Protective Crowley, Sentient Bentley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: «Отсутствие водительских прав и Фредди Меркьюри, не подведите меня!». Воображение Кроули — его сила. Его слабость. Его оружие.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Этот Бентли в огне

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Теннанта и Шина на ЗФБ 2020.

I

  
  
Небо казалось опрокинутым морем, которому не хватало барашков-облаков, а такую лазурь жители Лондона гораздо чаще видели на полотнах художников эпохи Возрождения. Солнечные лучи, словно сговорившись, окутали Бентли неземным ореолом, подчёркивая блеск чёрной краски и чистоту стёкол.   
  
Кроули застыл на тротуаре, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Пятнадцать дней назад весь мир был в ладонях одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка: Адам Янг перезагрузил вселенную силой своего разума, воскрешая убитых и возвращая материальные предметы (например, книжный магазин) туда, где им полагалось находиться. Так что курьеру, доставившему Всадникам их оружие, безумно влюблённому в собственную жену, очень повезло. Чего не скажешь о коллекции вина Азирафаэля: некоторые бесценные бутылки превратились в безалкогольную шипучку. Ангел, конечно, расстроился, но Кроули помочь ему не мог: он не знал точно, какое вино пострадало от перезагрузки (даже очень богатому воображению нужно от чего-то отталкиваться).  
  
В данный момент Кроули мучил один вопрос: была ли возвращённая из небытия машина той самой, что проехала сквозь адское пламя? Или этот Бентли являлся репликой, повторяющей оригинал до последней шестерёнки?   
  
Он помнил, как покупал его в 1926. Как положил руку на капот и прошептал:  
  
— Ты — самое красивое, что я когда-либо видел.  
  
Возможно, с прикосновением машине передалось нечто большее, чем восхищение владельца. Потому что потом начались самые настоящие чудеса, и о многих из них Кроули узнал лишь много лет спустя.  
  
Он всегда гордился тем, что у него было воображение. Выполняя некоторые задания Ада, он чувствовал себя художником (вероятно, из-за того, что давным-давно творил звёзды, включая Альфу Центавра, и он не зря звал с собой Азирафаэля именно туда). Воображение помогало Кроули выпутываться из крупных неприятностей, позволяло восхищаться изобретениями людей вроде электричества и при этом не задумываться, что штепсели следует воткнуть в розетки. Зачем, если всё и так прекрасно работает?  
  
Воображение было его силой, его невидимым оружием, хотя у него и имелись слабости. Что показал девятый век. Затонул корабль викингов, направлявшийся в Гардарики. Кроули шипел и плевался ядом от ярости. Ему срочно нужно было попасть на ярмарку в одном из поселений. Они преодолели половину пути, когда налетел шторм. Кроули ярко представил себе, как ветер и морские волны обрушивают мачты, пробивают сам корабль насквозь. Так и случилось. Хорошо ещё, что никто не погиб. И только когда Кроули услышал, как предводитель дружины, Хельги, всё повторяет, что корабль никак не мог затонуть, его строили лучшие мастера и до этого он пережил несколько более сильных штормов и не получил ни царапины, а тут вот несчастье какое, он понял: это его вина. Кроули вообразил то, что, по большому счёту, было вероятностью, и невольно превратил её в реальность. С тех пор он запретил себе представлять всякие ужасы. Это сработало, да и кошмары стали сниться реже.  
  
Сидя в Бентли в 1941, он ругал себя последними словами, нанося целебную мазь на пострадавшие ступни. Не раскалённый песок стоило воображать, а ботинки с подошвой потолще. Теперь же на память о разрушенной церкви у Кроули осталось по белому продольному шраму на каждой ноге.  
  
Всё же воображение почти в девяноста семи процентах случаев помогало, а не мешало. Ангелы и демоны были так устроены, что могли исцелять других, но не самих себя. Предполагалось, что после падения демоны лишились этой способности. Однако Кроули об этом не подозревал. В Аду считали лишним объяснять очевидное. И никому не пришло в голову, что для одного демона эта аксиома очевидной не являлась. Его просветил Азирафаэль во времена войны Алой и Белой Розы. Кроули как раз заживлял глубокую рану у него в боку.  
  
— Это невозможно, — выдохнул Азирафаэль. — Демоны не умеют… Они потеряли способность к исцелению вместе с благодатью. И твоя энергия… Почему мне не больно?  
  
Кроули саркастически приподнял брови.  
  
— Мне остановиться? Я попрошу иглу и нить у местного эскулапа, если тебя не устраивает отсутствие болевых ощущений. Мне не сложно.  
  
— Нет, мой дорогой. Продолжай. Я просто удивился.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами и сосредоточился на том, чтобы края раны сошлись идеально. Шрамы, может, и украшают, но чем меньше их будет, тем лучше.  
  
В 1941, забинтовав ступни, он вытянулся на заднем сиденье и закрыл глаза. Кроули часто спал в Бентли — машина была одним из немногих мест, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности. С появлением радио засыпать стало легче. Музыка всегда его успокаивала, приносила радость и утешение.   
  
В декабре 1979 он обнаружил, что Бентли ловил все радиостанции во времени и пространстве: сам того не осознавая, Кроули слушал песни как из прошлого, так и те, которые будут написаны через пару десятилетий. Выяснилось это случайно. В баре, где Кроули и Тони Уилсон, будущий основатель лейбла «Фэктори Рекордс», пили за панк и новую волну, «лучшую музыку в этом грёбаном мире», по выражению Уилсона, ди-джей поставил ремикс песни “London Calling”.  
  
— О! — воскликнул Кроули. — Не думал, что кто-то ещё про неё помнит. Обожаю припев! Когда я услышал его двадцать лет назад…  
  
— Тони, — перебил его Уилсон. — Ты не мог слышать эту песню двадцать лет назад. Сингл вышел на прошлой неделе!  
  
— Да? — пробормотал протрезвевший Кроули. — Должно быть, я ошибся.  
  
Он как-то упустил тот момент, когда машина начала превращать кассеты и диски, пролежавшие в ней больше двух недель, в песни группы Queen. И она даже имела наглость выражать своё возмущение с их помощью. После того, как Кроули высадил Анафему у Жасминового коттеджа и повёз Азирафаэля домой, из колонок грянула “I’m in Love with My Car”:  
  
— Told my girl I'll have to forget her, rather buy me a new carburetor…  
  
Намёк был ясен. Багажник для велосипедов Кроули убрал щелчком пальцев и погладил Бентли по бардачку.  
  
— Не переживай, милая. Ангел больше не будет.  
  
— Что не буду? — поспешил уточнить Азирафаэль.  
  
— Творить багажники в клеточку, а также в ромбик и полосочку, — объяснил Кроули, вдавливая педаль газа. Азирафаэль ойкнул и вцепился в сиденье. — Бентли это не нравится.  
  
Подъезжая к стене из адского огня, Кроули мысленно попросил у Бентли прощения. В 2005, пока Роза Тайлер и Девятый доктор убегали от оживших манекенов, он наконец-то нашёл для своей машины определение. Она походила на ТАРДИС — так же была больше внутри, чем снаружи и всегда доставляла его туда, куда Кроули необходимо было попасть.  
  
— Ты спятил!!! — заверещал Хастур.  
  
Кроули усмехнулся уголком рта. Наощупь вытащил из бардачка компакт-диск. «Моцарт». Посмотрим, посмотрим. Он вставил диск в проигрыватель.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу! — Хастур попытался перехватить управление, но Кроули, угрожающе зашипел и отпихнул его локтем. Демон сорвал с него очки, а Кроули терпеть не мог, когда к нему прикасались без разрешения. Хастур сам напросился.  
  
— Ты нас убьёшь!   
  
Кроули нажал на «воспроизведение».  
  
— Если делаешь что-то, делай это стильно! Отсутствие водительских прав и Фредди Меркьюри, не подведите меня!  
  
— We will, we will rock you, — с готовностью откликнулся Фредди.  
  
Хастура объяло пламя ещё до того, как машина влетела в огонь и сама заполыхала.   
  
Кроули стиснул зубы. Он начал своё путешествие в Бентли, и он закончит его в Бентли, чёрт возьми! Он представил себе, что его одежда не дымится, что треск металла не отдаётся в костях, что машина цела и невредима.  
  
Фредди пел. Бентли ехал вперёд. Жаль, что пришлось остановиться и спросить дорогу на авиабазу. Мистер Тайлер замялся. Было видно, что он испытывает нестерпимое желание сказать: «Молодой человек, ваша машина горит».   
  
«А то я не знаю», — подумал Кроули, притоптывая ногой от нетерпения. Ещё пара минут, и Бентли развалится на части. И никакой Фредди Меркьюри уже не поможет. Мистер Тайлер, слава кому-нибудь, взял себя в руки, и Кроули поехал дальше.  
  
— У вас машина горит! — донеслось ему вслед: мистер Тайлер всё-таки не сдержался.  
  
Кроули вдавил педаль газа до упора, шепча пересохшими губами: «Не подведи». Он уже не понимал, к кому обращается: к Бентли, Фредди, высшим силам?  
  
— So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here, — настаивал Фредди.  
  
Бентли неумолимо приближался к цели. Он, как и всегда, не подвел Кроули: привёз его к Азирафаэлю и только после этого взорвался с чувством выполненного долга.  
  
И Кроули не была нужна другая машина. Он хотел именно эту. Они через многое прошли вместе. Коней на переправе не меняют. А друзей не предают. В 1933 выпустили новую модель. Кроули полюбовался ею, а затем вернулся к своей машине, которая неожиданно стала выглядеть как Бентли тридцать третьего года.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Кроули, и ему показалось, что Бентли заурчал в ответ.   
  
Солнце продолжало светить на капот. Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и пересёк мостовую. Открыл дверь и плюхнулся на место водителя. Взял трясущимися пальцами диск. А ведь во времена испанской Инквизиции, когда Кроули увидел, что творил Торквемада, и ушёл в двухнедельный запой, пальцы с похмелья у него не дрожали, спасибо большое.  
  
Настал момент истины. Морок или воскресший верный друг? Кроули потянулся к проигрывателю.  
  
— I've paid my dues time after time, I've done my sentence but committed no crime…  
  
Кроули уронил голову на руки, не зная, чего ему хочется больше: рассмеяться или заплакать.  
  


II

  
  
Азирафаэль беспокоился. Кроули напоминал пистолет с взведённым курком, который мог выстрелить в любой момент. После ужина в «Ритце» он забрал Бентли со стоянки. Ничего необычного в этом не было, разве что особой радости на его лице не наблюдалось. По дороге в книжный он притормозил у музыкального магазина, купил первый попавшийся диск (Blink-182? Это ещё кто?) и швырнул его на заднее сиденье. А припарковав машину напротив книжного магазина, Кроули две недели обходил её по кривой дуге.  
  
С каждым днём его напряжение росло, под глазами поселились чёрные круги. Но спать он был не в состоянии. Кроули тенью бродил по магазину, периодически бросая взгляд в окно, и еле слышно шипел.  
  
— Тебе нужно развеяться, — со вздохом произнёс Азирафаэль. — А то от твоего мельтешения в глазах рябит. Немного свежего воздуха… — Кроули исчез, прежде чем Азирафаэль успел закончить фразу. Он собирался позвать демона на долгожданный пикник, обещанный в далёком 1967 году, но, видимо, неудачно сформулировал первую часть этого предложения.  
  
Кроули вернулся через сорок восемь часов и пятнадцать минут, с листьями инопланетных растений в волосах и таким зверским выражением лица, что Азирафаэль не рискнул спросить, где тот пропадал двое суток кряду.  
  
Он был вынужден признать, что ничего не понимает. Две недели Кроули избегал Бентли, будто мог подцепить от машины какую-то страшную заразу, а сейчас сидел в ней почти три часа.  
  
Азирафаэль отложил любимого Шекспира и вышел на улицу. Несмело приблизился к Бентли и заглянул внутрь. Кроули спал, прислонившись затылком к окну и подтянув худые колени к груди. Азирафаэль никогда не видел на его лице такого умиротворения.  
  
— Love of my life, you've hurt me, you've broken my heart and now you leave me… — пел Фредди.  
  
«Так не годится», — решил Азирафаэль и материализовал подушку и одеяло. Просунуть подушку между окном и головой Кроули оказалось делом нелёгким, однако у него получилось. «Ангел», — пробормотал Кроули, но не проснулся. От подобного доверия защемило в груди.  
  
Азирафаэль устроился на пассажирском сиденье, положил ноги Кроули к себе на колени и накрыл одеялом. Сделал глоток из термоса с горячим чаем и открыл «Историю Уильяма». Надо же было узнать, чем эта книга заинтересовала Адама Янга.  
  
— I'd sit alone and watch your light, my only friend through teenage nights; and everything I had to know I heard it on my radio…  
  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся. Кроули, когда проснётся, наверняка захочет разогнать машину до девяноста миль в час. Так что гонки по просёлочным дорогам и пикник у какой-нибудь скалы на побережье можно будет совместить. Если погода испортится, они устроят его прямо в Бентли. В конце концов, воображение Кроули не знало границ. И это было замечательно.


End file.
